Bet On It
by JahlisaC
Summary: When John Cena bets that he can get a certain Diva that cant stand him to like him, he ends up falling in love. What will she do when she finds out that she was all a bet? Jomy, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, etc.
1. You Got Yourself A Deal

Okay, this story just popped in my head. Hope you like it. Enjoy-JAY:)

" Shut the fuck up Orton," The Canadian threw a fluffy pillow at him. " I so fuckin tired of hearing you talk about yourself." Randy rolled his eyes.

" Well, theirs nothing else to talk about." John shrugged.

" True that." The men sat around the hotel room, eating leftover pizza from the day before. Today was a boring day. They were off until Monday. No house shows, no live events, and no autograph signings. Being that today was only Tuesday and they had just finished a show just mere hours ago, it was boring to say the least.

" Okay, lets talk about what Divas we'll do." Chris suggested. John, Jeff, Randy looked at each other, then nodded in response. " I'll go first. I'll do Vickie." Randy and John burst in to laughter.

" Vickie Guerrero. Isn't she a little to...old for you, Jericho?" John raised his eye brow. Chris shook his head.

" Naw, I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Victoria." The three looked at each other then shrugged. She wasn't that bad.

" I'll do Maria." John glared at the younger Hardy when he herd one of his best friends mentioned.

" Watch it Hardy, your already have a girlfriend." Jeff rolled his eyes, and took a bite out of his pepperoni pizza. He knew John was sensitive of his younger friend but he meant no harm.

" So, Lover Boy who would you do?" Jeff asked, turning to the married Orton.

" Considering I'm a happily married man, I wouldn't do any one of these Divas." All three burst into laughter. Even though Randy didn't cheat on his newly wife, he often flirted with the Divas.

" C'mon Ran. Seriously." John laughed, he knew his best friend fantasized about some Divas. Shaking his head, Randy rubbed his eyes.

" Nope..." Looking at all his friends, he knew they weren't convinced. Hell, he didn't even convince himself. " Okay, Melina. I would tear that shit up.." Suddenly he felt another pillow thrown at him. Then he remembered. " Sorry Jeff. It's just that your girlfriend looks good as hell." Jeff shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

" What ever. So Johnny Boy, who would you do?" Jeff asked. John shrugged.

" To be honest guys, these girls aren't my type. Even though, I could have all of them over me in a second." Randy laughed, and slapped his best friend a high five.

" Oh Really. I bet these girls wouldn't be interested in you either. You might not be their type." John frowned, repositioning himself on the bed.

" Chris are you serious. I'm everyone's type. I don't like to toot my horn but... toot, toot." Randy smirked. It was no lie that him and John were alike. They were cousins. It was in their blood.

" John seriously," Jeff started, " What makes you think these girls really like you?" Jeff asked, sitting up from the floor. John smirked.

" Umm Jeff, have you seen me? I am fuckin' adorable. I am fuckin' hot." Jeff rolled his eyes, believing his conceded friend was to much to handle. " Really Jeffery, name one girl who wouldn't like me and I couldn't have." Jeff bit his lip, trying to come up with a Diva.

" Ames, she wouldn't even let you near her. To tell you the truth, she cant stand you." Jeff, and Chris laughed. John frowned.

" Are you talking about Amy Dumas. Lita?" He asked, unsure. The truth was, he couldn't stand her either, but if it proved to all the guys that he could get any girl he wanted, then he would have to learn how to.

" C'mon cuz, you gonna let these assholes step on your manhood?" Randy asked, trying to get his cousin pumped up.

" Naw. I could get Amy if I wanted to." Jeff raised an eye brow.

" Really?" He asked, as John nodded. " Well Mr. John Cena. I bet you that you cant get Amy to like you by the end of the month."

" Well your wrong. If I win, and I will, whats in it for me?" He asked. Jeff thought for a second.

" I'll pay your phone bills and 100 dollars a week for a 4 months." Jeff offered. John smirked. This was right up his alley. His phone bills were outrageous, and that 100 dollars could be put aside for his car payments.

" Well Hardy, you must be pretty confident." Jeff nodded, and looked at Chris and Randy who were strangely quiet.

" Ya damn straight...but if you loose, which you will, then you have to pay ALL my bills and just for the heck of it...give me 100 dollars a week for... a year." John smirked.

" Then, you got yourself a deal."

SOOOOOO, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Car Ride

Okay, here is another chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers;

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fa...

abbygreene

Cena130

jeffhardyrulez

Hardyfaninoz

Thank you so much! You guys are the best! Enjoy-JAY:)

Disclaimer: I only own OC's.

* * *

" Madison Sofiyah Hardy! Stop running!" Jeff yelled, rubbing his temple. Himself, John, Randy, and Rey were checking out the mall. The little girl stopped and giggled.

" Daddy, I no run. I s'ip." The other men chuckled as Jeff frowned.

" Maddy." He went towards her and picked her up. " You cant skip in the mall either, okay." The two year old frowned, but laid her head on her fathers chest, feeling sleepy. Jeff silently thanked the Lord, because she was driving him crazy. " Melina owes me, man." He whispered to the other guys. They shook their heads.

" So, Johnny boy. When are you going to see Amy?" Randy asked, as they continued walking. John shrugged.

" I dunno. Maybe when we practice our script tomorrow." Rey raised an eye brow, not actually knowing what was going on.

" Why do you want to see Amy? I thought you two couldn't stand each other."

" Yeah I know. Me and Hardy over here, made a bet that I can get her to like me by the end of the month. If I win, he pays my phone bills and gives my 100 dollars every week for 4 months. If he wins, then I pay his phone bills, and give him 100 dollars every week for a year." John explained.

" Are you sure you two should be doing this? I mean, someone could get hurt in this. I don't think this is right." Rey tried to reason with the men. Randy, Jeff and John laughed.

" The only thing that is going to be hurtin' is Jeff's wallet cuz my cousin got this in the bag." Randy laughed. Rey rolled his eyes.

" Hey Hardy, what if Melina found out? Would she be happy that you used her best friend to get your bills paid, and an little extra cash on the side?"

" Yeah, but so what. What she wont know wont hurt her." Jeff looked down at his daughter to make sure she was sleep. He knew that Madison had a motor mouth, and would go back and tell her mother everything he said. If she was with Melina and she said something, Maddy would go tell Jeff what she said. Once he was sure that she was sleep, he continued. " Look Rey, why are you being such a pussy? Aint nobody gonna get hurt." Rey shrugged.

" What happens if Amy finds out? Wont she be upset that John wanted to talk to her only for a bet?" All three men rolled their eyes.

" Mysterio. Who cares?" John asked. " So what if Amy finds out...she would probably be happy that I won the bet so I could leave her alone." He laughed. It was no lie, the men seen no harm in the bet. But Rey did, It wasn't right to lead people on.

" Whatever holmes, whatever. Lets just get to the arena."

* * *

" Oh my GOD!" The red head screamed, frustrated. " Vince, you cant make me do this storyline. Its to private." She shook her head, feeling tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

" Sorry Ames. I have to do this for the business, ya know. The fans found out what you did, and now they are really into it. I feel if we just put it on the screen-"

" Waoh, Vince. Maybe this is too much. I mean, Amy is right. This is too private." Adam, stood up, and looked at the petite red head. " Me, and Ames are over and-"

" Look," He eyed the once couple. " Unless you want to keep those belts on your waist, I suggest you do as I say. " The gray haired man threatened. Adam sat back down and sighed, as Amy looked at her hands. They were at the arena, in Vince's office. The blond haired looked at his ex-girlfriend. She nodded, feeling his eyes on her. Sighing, he stood back up.

" Fine, you got a deal."

* * *

" Mary had a little lam, little lam, little lam. Mary had a little lam, who's fur was wite as s'ow." Madison sang, in her car seat, hugging her Spongbob pillow. Randy grunted, and covered his ears. She sung that song what seemed like 1000 times.

" Hardy, you need to teach her some new songs." Jeff chuckled. It was her favorite song. Melina sung it to her almost every night. They were on their way to the arena to get ready for a house show. John rubbed the back of his neck. Randy was right. He was sick of that stupid song.

Randy, himself and Madison was in the back seat of the Escalate, while Jeff was driving and Rey sat in the front. John turned towards the brunette headed girl, who was sitting in the middle.

" Hey, Maddy, do you know Eminem?" He asked. The girl stopped singing, and put on a confused face.

" Huh?" She asked, as she stared at the older man. John laughed at how flabbergasted she looked. " Etimen?"

" Oh no. Maddy keep singing Mary Lamb. We cannot have you being a little mini me John." Randy whined as he looked at the girl.

" Eminem." John ignored him, and corrected her. She looked at him as to say thats what I said. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out his ipod. He went to Eminem's song ' Toy Soldiers', and placed them in her ears. She bobbed her head up and down to the music.

" I lite this song."

* * *

Melina looked up from her duffel bag, and looked at her best friend as she walked into the divas locker room.

" So, how did the meeting go?" She asked. The moment she did, she instantly regretted it. Amy flopped down on the couch and cried.

" Horrible. Me and Adam have to act like we are a couple. Now that all the fans know what we did, we have to put it it on screen." Melina sighed. She knew this was killing her best friend. It was true, Amy was wrong for what she did, but she and Matt got over it. Now it was time Vince and the fans to get over it.

" It's okay babes," Melina went over to the red head, and rubbed her back. " You can do this, okay? Dont stress over it Ames. It's not worth it." Amy wiped her moist cheeks, and nodded. Melina was right. She was a strong woman. She could make it through. This is exactly why she vowed to herself never to love anyone again. She would rather die alone. Love was too much heartache and too much pain. It was like a serious disease going around, and Amy had to do whatever to protect herself.

" Okay," She sniffled. " Your right." Melina hugged her and kissed her on her cheek.

" That fuckin' right, bitch." Amy giggled until she herd a tiny voice yell.

" Oooh, Mommy say bad word." They both looked towards the doorway and saw Madison running towards them. Jeff, John, and Randy stood behind her. Once Jeff saw that Madison was there, and hurried up and left with his two best friends at his side. Madison climbed onto the couch into Amy's lap.

" Aunt Amwe, Mommy say bad word. Wat' her punn'ment?" She asked, her eyes wide with curiously. Amy laughed, looking at Melina who had a small smirk on her face.

" Ummm, How about no dessert for tonight?" Madison smiled, clapping her hands. She looked toward her mother and pointed at her.

" Mommy, no desert for night, otay?" Melina nodded, frowning, going with it.

" Okay, Maddy." Madison nodded, and moved on her mothers lap.

" I am going to get your father for leaving you here." Melina whispered.

* * *

Up next. John and Amy practice for a script. Lets just say, it doesn't go so well PLEASE REVIEW!-JAY:) 


	3. Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now

Okay, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. This chapter is to all my wonderful reviewers.

Cena130

abbygreene

jeffhardyrulez

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fa...

So REVIEW please...Love yall...Enjoy-JAY:)

* * *

" We're going to get in the middle of this ring and-" Amy shook her head, biting her lip. Right now she wanted to cry. This was bullshit. She was disgusted with the shitty storyline, and now she and Adam had to have sex in public. Talk about humiliating.

" Fuck." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

" Me." She herd a voice come behind her. Amy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

" What did you just say to me Cena?" John smiled, showing his dimples. He licked his lips, sitting on a nearby metal chair, that sat in the corner of the locker room.

" I said," He started, putting his hand on his chin. " Fuck me. When are you going to fuck me?" The red head crossed her arms in front of her chest, unimpressed.

" Go fuck yourself, bastard."

" You do it first."

" Okay, what did I miss?" Adam walked into the room, smiling. Amy uncrossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for this shit. She was aggravated, angry, tired, and thanks to John, had a headache. Adam looked between the two WWE employees, and realized something was wrong. On quick thinking, he wanted to kill the mood, before the two killed each other.

" How about that script? huh?" Adam laughed. When he received no other laughter, he quickly shut up. " Okayyyy..."

" I'll be back in a couple of minutes, I'm going to get some air." The red head spoke up, quickly exiting the room. Adam sighed, and looked at John.

" What did you do to her now?" John shrugged, fixing his fitted. This wasn't exactly what he planned. He was going to talk to Amy, but he couldn't. She just seemed like a easy target. He needed to step up his game if he wanted his bills paid.

" I don' know."

" Look John," The Canadian pointed. " I know you and Ames don't get along. But please, work through it. We're going to work together, and I want it to go as smooth as possible. Just try to be nice alright?"

" Yeah, Adam. I'll try." The blond smiled, leaving the room.

" Thank you."

* * *

" Ready for the show tonight?" Melina asked her boyfriend, as he nodded.

" Yeah, I guess. I go up against Omaga, tonight. You?" Melina sighed, fixing her curls in her head, to make them perfect. She turned to the side, posing in the mirror in the bathroom.

" Maria." It wasn't that Melina didn't like Maria. She loved her no doubt. But, she wanted to go against someone on her level. She didn't want to sound harsh. But it was true. She couldn't go against Beth, because they were suppose to be friends on screen. Not Mickie, because she had a storyline against Jillian. It seemed like WWE was holding her back. She wanted the Womans Championship. They even gave it to Candice. Candice out of all people. She couldn't wrestle better than the other girls. If not worse. But still Melina loved her.

" Oh. Your match is before mine right?" Jeff called from the couch, swinging the Barbie doll around in his hand. Madison frowned, stood up from playing with her Kristy doll on the floor, and climbed up on her fathers lap.

" Daddy," Jeff looked at her giving her his full attention. " You no play wif Ba'bie like dat. You swing her 'round." She wined. She hated when her father treated her dolls any kind of away. Jeff smiled, handing the doll back to Madison.

" I'm sorry Princess." He apologized, kissing the top of her hair.

" Dat otay, Daddy." She smiled, sliding off his lap. She sat on the floor, and began playing with her Barbie and Ken dolls. Melina smiled. She loved Madison and Jeff with all her heart. Why Jeff didn't pop the question yet was beyond her. She knew in her heart she wanted to be with him forever. He was a great father, and a wonderful boyfriend. Maybe he just didn't feel the same way about her.

Shaking the troubled thoughts from her head, and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Jeff.

" Yeah, mine is before yours." Jeff nodded, as he turned towards the t.v screen that was showing Ken Kennedy coming to the ring.

" Well, theres my little Monkey." Matt burst into the locker room. Madison jumped up and screamed.

" Uncle Matty!" She ran into his arms. Matt winced when she hit him in the stomach. Madison caught on, concern in her big hazel eyes.

" I hurt you Uncle Matty?" She asked, as tears fell down her cheeks. Matt instantly felt bad, and shook his head, and he wiped her tears.

" No Maddy. I'm fine. Don't cry baby." Madison blinked, and sniffled.

" Otay." Matt turned towards Melina and Jeff smiling.

" So, how's the lovely couple?" He asked, fixing Madison on his hip. Melina smiled back.

" Wonderful. And how are you?" Matt nodded, knowing what she was referring to.

" Wonderful. Getting better each day." He smiled. He was so grateful. He was actually on his death bed. Now he learned a lesson. Don't take life for granted.

" Good Matt. And the girlfriend?" Jeff winked and Matt blushed.

" Ashley is great."

" Thats good. Do you know when she'll return?" Melina asked, as she stood up, ready to find Maria for their match.

" Not really. But really soon." Melina smiled as she kissed Jeff and Madison goodbye. Then kissed Matt on the cheek.

" Aright. I gotta find Maria."

" Bye-Bye Mommy." Madison waved goodbye to her mother. Melina kissed her again, waved goodbye and exited.

* * *

" C'mon John," Randy told his cousin. " I have to get you back to the locker room to study for your lines so you wont make a ass out of yourself." John smiled sarcastically.

" Hahahaha." Randy shrugged, as they walked out of his locker room.

" So, what's with you and Ames?" He asked, grinning. John bit the inside of his lip.

" To be honest, not so well. It not so easy gettin' along with her, ya know." Randy frowned and stopped walking.

" Well try and make it easy. Your not just going to save your money. Your going to have a rep, okay? Since I cant do that anymore, you have to carry the name," Randy encouraged, putting his hand on John's shoulders. " Amy is one tough cookie, but you have to get through to her alright?" John nodded.

" Yeah."

" Good. Now get your ass in that room, and make it work." Randy softly hit his cousin on the shoulder. Randy was right. He could fuck Amy's brains out if wanted to. His name was John fuckin' Cena for fucks sake. He could do this. Now with Randy's prep talk, nothing was going to stop him now. He was going to win the bet.

* * *

So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Friends?

I know it's been ages. and I am SO sorry. I love each and every one of you and special thanks to my babies who reviewed.

Cena130

alana2awesome

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fa...

TrishxCenaTrishxCena

" C'mon," The red headed Diva whispered to herself, looking through her duffel bag." Where the hell can that glove be?" She sighed in frustration, zipping back her bag. She was looking for black fingerless gloves, and no matter how hard she tried, they were nowhere to be found. Hearing to door open up to her locker room she ran a hand over her face. " Hey Mel, did you see my glove-." She stopped in her tracks, as a scowl came upon her face. " What the hell do you want?"

" Well hello to you to you, Amy." John Cena smiled, waving his hand. Amy crossed her arms in front of her chest, aggravated.

" Im going to ask again. What the hell do you want?" John shrugged, shifting his title on his shoulder.

" Look, I aint come here to argue. I just came here to apologize." Amy raised an eye brow.

" What?"

" I came here to apologize. You know, not being to gentlemen that I am." John tried to explain. " I'm just sick of arguing. For once I just want to work with you without any problems. Maybe we could, I don't know, possibly become...friends." The scowl that was placed on Amy's face suddenly disappeared, and was placed with laughter.

" Friends...you want to actually be..friends." She held her stomach, that seemed to hurt from laughing so hard. " This is some funny shit." She couldn't control her laughter. John looked at her, shaking his head.

" Chris couldnt say I didnt try." He mumbled. The young woman stopped, and looked at his face. He was serious.

" Look Cena, why do you want to be my friend? We cant even stay in a room without arguing. Just a hour ago, we were arguing. Now, all of a sudden you want to be friends?" John shrugged.

" Like I said before. I'm sick of fighting. Our constant arguing is effecting our friends. Do you really think that their going to be around us for long if we keep bickering?" The Diva stood there dumbfounded. She didn't know how to feel, but shock was definitely one of them. " I'm not saying lets be best friends. But lets just try to work together. Oh, by the way, your glove is on the table right there." He pointed, as he left the woman's locker room.

After RAW:

" I don't know if hes trying to play a prank on me, or what." Melina shrugged, as she combed through Madison's hair.

" I don't think its a prank, Li. We sounds pretty serious to me." The hazel eyed woman shrugged, her green over sized t-shirt hung to her petite body.

" I just don't know anymore. I mean, why does he want to be friends out of the blue?" They were in a five star hotel, and RAW had ended 2 hours ago. Madison was suppose to be sleep, but she wouldn't give in.

" Maybe, like he said, hes sick of fighting. Arent you?" Amy shrugged. She guessed she was tired of fighting. But it was John she was fighting. It still shocked her. It has to be some reason why John was trying to be friends...right?

" I guess. Maybe he is trying...I don't know."

" Just give him a try. What could be the worst that could happen?"

" Mommy I tired now."

At The Bar:

" So I was like ' I'm sick of fighting, I want us to be friends'. You should of seen her face expression. It was priceless." John bragged, taking a sip of his deer. Randy laughed.

" Really. I wish I could have seen it. I love Amy, I do, but damn, she really believed it?" John nodded, shaking his head.

" She couldnt have. I mean, Amy could tell lies through anyboay." Jeff said, raising his eye brow.

" Not through me. " All the guys laughed.

" Here's to John." Randy raised his deer.

" To John!" They cheered back.

READ AND REVIEW!!


	5. Late Night Calls

Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever. I had writers block, but I'm back now! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to my lovely reviewers!

foreverafan15

Inday

alana2awesome

You guys are awesome! I hope I get MORE reviews!...lol. But this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!

* * *

"Okay, what's the deal?" Melina put her hands on her hips, giving Jeff a look. They were now home from the long flight, and all Jeff wanted to do was to sleep.

" What are you talking about?" He slid his Air Forces off his feet, then stretched his back. Melina tilted her head to the side.

" John and Amy. All of a sudden John wants to be friends. I know John, and that doesn't come out of the blue." Jeff froze a little. He and Melina never lied to each other, and if they did it was for a good reason. Like surprise parties, gifts, something like that.

" John decided him and Amy are better off friends, then wasting energy on fighting." He laid down on the bed, running hand through his colorful hair. Melina sighed.

" Are you sure? I hope it's not some prank. You know, you guys do pull a lot of stuff." She laid down next to her boyfriend, laying her head on his chest.

" Babe, I positive. Would I ever lie to you?" Shit. Why did he have to say that? Now he really felt like an asshole. Him and his big fuckin' mouth. Melina smiled, shaking her head.

" No. Goodnight baby. I love you." She looked up and pecked him on the lips. Jeff smiled.

" I love you too." Now he really really felt like a asshole.

* * *

Randy Orton wiped his eyes. Who the hell was calling his this time of the morning? He looked to his right, making sure his wife Mickie was still sleeping. Reaching for his blueberry phone, he sighed.

" Who the fuck is this, and there better be a fucking good fucking reason to why your fucking calling." His voice was raspy. It was five o'clock in the fucking morning for fucks sake. When he herd his cousin's laugh, he rolled his eyes.

" Not a morning person, Ran?" John chuckled. He wasn't either, but an idea popped into his head, and he could let it ride.

" What the fuck do you want, Cena?"

" Aren't we in a good mood this wonderful morning?" Randy closed his eyes. If John wasn't going to talk soon, he swore he would fall asleep.

" Get to the fuckin' point."

" Well I was thinkin'," He paused clearing his throat. " You should give me Amy's number." Randy shook his head.

" Hell no. You going to far with this shit.." Randy laughed. " Besides, what do you need it for?"

" Since we're "friends"," Sarcasm dripping with every word. " Friends have each other's number, right." Randy shook his head again.

" No John."

" Please."

" No."

" If you don't, I'll ring the house phone, and wake up sweet, adorable Alanna." Randy groaned.

" Fuck you." Randy knew if John woke up his daughter, there would be no more sleep for him.

" 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3…..2."

" Fine, its 384-383-1005."

" Thank you buddy." John laughed.

" Yeah well, fuck you buddy."

* * *

The red head yawned, blinking her eyes. She only hoped that Melina or Mickie wasn't ringing the phone for a girl talk. Clearing her throat, she spoke into the phone.

" Hello."

" Finally someone who answers the phone right." Amy raised an eye brow, confused. Was this John Cena? How did he get her number and why so early to call?

" John?" John smirked.

" Hello Amy. Hope this isn't a bad time."

" Oh no, I get all kinds of calls at five thirty in the morning." He laughed. Amy shook her head, sitting up in her bed. Her dog, Bubba was sleeping next to her, sound asleep.

"Sense of humor, I like that."

" Okay John. What's up?" The red head's voice was dry, and she really needed her sleep. John Cena actually calling her was weird. Not normal.

" I just wanted to prove to you that I'm being true. I want to be friends, really." Amy wiped a hand over her face.

" I appreciate that, John. But five thirty-"

" I couldn't sleep. So, I did what friends do. Call each other when they need to talk." Amy smiled.

" I'm flattered."

" Well, I could tell you were sleep, so I'll let you go. Maybe we could catch up sometime."

" Yeah," Amy licked her lips. "Goodnight John."

" Goodnight Amy." Amy turned off the phone. Somehow she couldn't sleep that whole night. Yes, it was because of John Cena. His actions surprised her to say the least.

* * *

John's Home

John smiled to himself. Yep, this was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Please Review…thank you!-JAY:)


	6. Changing?

Here a chapter. I know it took me long to update but I've been doing a lot of stuff. Thanks to my reviewer.

alana2awesome

What, yall didnt like the other chapter? lmao. Okay here it is.

* * *

Amy brushed her red hair. John Cena actually called her. She had never been more confused in her life. They didn't even like each other, now he wants to be friends. Maybe he was serious. Still, she couldn't fully trust the WWE Champion. Actions speak louder than words.

" Please tell me thats not what your wearing." The red head turned around smiling.

" Something wrong with it?" She put her hands on her hips, modeling the black shirt. It rounded her cleavage, making them pop out. " Since when did you care Matt?" The oldest Hardy laughed, coming into her locker room. He held his hands in defense, shrugging.

" I don't. Don't get me wrong, it looks nice...but its not..._you_." Amy sighed, looking in the full length mirror that was against the wall. It wasn't her. Her breast were out, and she felt so uncomfortable. Her style had changed because of the storyline. Making her reveal more of herself, making her look more sexier. Thanks to Candice Michelle, she had a more revealing outfit each week.

" I know." Matt Hardy sighed, pulling her into a hug. Amy lached onto him, burrying her head in his shoulder. She smelled his sent, something she missed so much. He smelled like Warm Vanilla. He rubbed on her back. " Matt its horrible." She tried no to cry.

" I know Ames. Adam told me about the storyline. I'm sorry." The red head let out a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.

" Your the one who's sorry?" She broke the hug looking at him. " I cheated on you with your best friend and your the one who's sorry?" Matt shrugged, nodding. " No, I'm the ones who is sorry, me and Adam were so-"

" Ames, please. Its over. Just forget about it." Matt sighed. " I still love you no matter what. I still love Adam no matter what. Everything happens for a reason."

" I suppose." She smiled at him. " So how's the girlfriend?" The eldest Hardy blushed, running his hand through his hair. " That serious huh?"

" Ash, is great. She really is Amy. I mean, she's awesome. I really _really_ like her. Maybe, possibly love her." He ranted. The red head smiled. She was so happy for them. Ashley really was a awesome girl. She met her on a few occasions, and the blond haired punk diva seemed to be really down to earth.

" She's a keeper, Matt." Amy said full heartily. Matt smiled back.

" I know."

" So, I have to go," Amy regretted having to leave but her Promo was coming up. " Catch you later?" She asked, hopefully. She missed him alot, and since his injury she hadn't seen him.

" Most definally." He pulled her into another hug." Kick ass Ames." WWE Womans Champion laughed.

" I will. I'll be thinking about your lucky ass girlfriend." She joked before kissing him on the cheek as he laughed. " I love you Matt. Tell Ash I said hi."

" I will. And I love you more." Amy bit her lip walking out the door. She was blessed to have a friend like Matt. He was truly one of a kind. Ashley was a lucky bitch and she meant that in the most positive way.

* * *

John Cena put on his wrist bands and cap, ready for the Promo he had to do with Amy and Adam. It was going to be pre recorded because Adam had to pick up his son for RAW later on tonight. They trio hadn't even rehearsed their lines together, so they had to make it work somehow. Everybody was always busy. John smiled to himself. That late night call two days ago made him a genius. She didn't even know what was coming her way.

" John, heads up on Ames. She's coming this way." Randy whispered taking a bite out of his Granny Apple. All the wrestlers were standing in the hall way for some reason. John down the hall way. Here she came.

" Hey Ames." The hazel eyed champion looked up into big blue eyes. It seemed as if she was in her own world for a second. John smiled showing his dimples.

" Hey John." She sorta smiled back. He was just being so fucking nice it bothered her. " I guess we have to do our script huh?" The WWE champion nodded.

" Hey..um. I hope I didnt bother you a few nights ago. I know it was late and all-"

" Don't worry about it, John." John put his arm around her shoulders, as she looked up at him confused.

" We're on touching basis now?" The Cena took his arm off of her, holding his hands up in defense.

" My bad....I don't want no problems, baby." Amy scratched the middle bone of her nose. Baby? What...the....fuck.

" Hey peeps." Adam ran up to them, smiling. " Isn't it a beautiful day?"

" Yes Adam. Very beautiful." John spoke up looking at Amy. The red head looked at him weirdly, as Adam looked back and fourth between the two WWE employees raising his eye brow.

" Did I miss something?" He asked, confused. Amy shook her head.

" Nothing. Lets just get to the script shall we?" Adam muttered a 'weird' before shaking his head. John smiled.

" We shall." The diva sucked in both her lips, and John got his script out his back pocket. What was John's problem? Why was he looking at her like that? Questions sored through Amy's mind, as Adam read the script. What was John Cena's problem?

* * *

Jeff nibbled on his girlfriends neck, giggled.

" Stop, Jeff." The Rainbow Haired Warrior ignored her and continued. His hand slowly went up her mini skirt, as she laid down on the couch. " Jeff...I have..a match...soon." She whispered, closing her eyes. The younger Hardy leaned over her, and worked his way towards her lips.

" I am Santina Merrilla." Santino Marella bust into the room, wearing his bright pink skirt, G-string, and blue shirt. Jeff groaned, falling onto Melina as she laughed. " Oooops, Santina sees she came at the wrong time." Santino said, but continued to walk into the room. Jeff looked up and laughed.

" You gotta be fucking kidding me Santino." The Italin man shrugged, fixing his wig. " That has got to be the most riddicious outfit I saw by far." Melina laughed, as Santino looked around the room.

" I yah can nah see...wheres uh Maddy?" Melina motioned for Jeff to get off her as he obeyed.

" With Mickie and the baby at the hotel." He smiled.

" Oh wah-"

" You can cut the accent Santio." Jeff raised his eye brow.

" Right," Santino laughed. " I'm so use to it now." He sat in between the couple smiling. Jeff rolled his eyes. Santino sure knew how to ruin the moment. Melina stood up putting her hands on her hips.

" See you two later. Im going to see Layla about our match." She walked out the room, grabbing a bottle of water out her Coach pocketbook.

" When are you going to propose?" Jeff stood up, stretching his back. He got these questions back stage all the time. When are you going to pop the question? Why aren't you two married yet? When are you two going to make it official?

" We haven't even talked about it," He walked over to his WWE duffel bag, pulling out his towel. " We're at a good place right now. We have a beautiful daughter, and we love each other."

" So," Santino raised an eye brow. " Why not make it officical. Even though _your _not thinking about marriage, that doesn't mean Mel isn't." Jeff bit his lip. That was true. Melina chose to talk about things. She wanted things done without words. She wasn't the type to bring it up. She just wanted to make people happy.

" We're married in our hearts." The man replied, running his hands through his colored hair.

" That's bullshit and you know it Hardy." The Ms. Wrestlemania stated, unimpressed. The couple had seen with each other for five years. They had a child, and he was pretty sure they wanted a family. He wasn't the 'love doctor' but he knew true love when it saw it. Jeff Hardy and Melina Perez were defiantly considered true lovers.

" Whatever. If its not broken then don't fix it."

* * *

" Great Show guys." Vince roared through the wall way of the arena, clapping his hands. " Sensational. Excellent. Wonderful. Great. One of the best-"

" Dad, we get it." Stephanie McMahon rolled her eyes. She felt for the wrestlers. Everyone was tired. Her father sometimes got a little excited. Even though she had to admit, it was a good show. Vince chuckled, putting his arm around his daughter.

" Sorry." He apolized. The brunette nodded, leaning on her father. Wrestlers dodged through the McMahons hurrying to their locker rooms. They were trying to get out. Some wanted to hit the club, and some wanted to hit the bed. Others wanted to go sight seeing, and others wanted to go eating.

In short, _all _wanted to get the fuck out of here.

* * *

Amy gathered her bags in her own personal locker room. She felt like shit. The crowd continued to call her vicious names. Chanting everything thing from 'you screwed Matt' to ' Your a hoooo." She wanted to get out of this arena, go to the hotel, order some room service and take a long bubble bath. She wiped her tired eyes, rolling her stiffened neck.

" Something wrong?" He stood at the door, with his WWE Championship belt, on his shoulder. The red head turned around surprised.

" John." Right now she didn't know what to feel about him, or _how _she should feel about him. With all the baby comments and boo's it..felt different. It caught her off guard for sure. She looked into his baby blue eyes. For the first in ever, the red head liked looking at him. She never noticed how...cute he actually was. Well she noticed, but she never _noticed_.

" Surprised?" He asked, stepping in the room. She bit her lip, letting out a frown.

" What do you want from me Cena?" John raised an eye brow, kicking himself mentally. He had to do better. She was starting to doubt him. That couldnt happen. If she was going to doubt his 'friendship' then he would loose the bet. Jeff would win and John Cena wasnt a loser. He had to show the guys that he could get any girl he wanted. He guess he had to make himself more...believeable.

" What do you mean?" He stepped into the room, shrugging his shoulders. Amy titled her head to the side.

" Why are you being so nice?" The man laughed, grabbing hold of his belt, which seemed to fit so perfectly on his shoulder.

" Look Amy," She sucked in a breath, curious. " This is me. This is John Cena. Not the asshole you argue with. I'm genuinely trying to be friends, but you keep doubting me. I'm starting to think that no matter how nice I am, your still not going to like me." Good one John, he thought to himself. He started to walk out the room until he herd her call out his name.

" John...wait." He slowly turned around looking hurt. Damn he was good. She bit her lip. " I don't want to be a bitch. I just wanted to know if you were sincere you know?" The movie star nodded his head.

" Trust me, babe. I understand." Babe? Amy smiled at him. She didnt want to trust him right now. All she could do was try. " I am totally being sincere okay. Your my friend....right?" Amy took a deep breath. No where in hell did she think that she and John Cena were ever going to see eye to eye. And defiantly not...friends. He held out his hand.

" Sure." She stuck out her hand, shaking his. Maybe John Cena was changing.

* * *

Sukey chapter??? Well please review. Next chapter will be better..hopefully.


End file.
